According to a conventional hair dyeing or bleaching treatment, an operation in which a hair cosmetic material put on a bottom of a shallow-bottomed vessel is sent onto an applying tool and the material is applied to the hair is repeated. The repeated operation often causes the failure of the treatment, because such an operation is complicated. In order to eliminate this repeated operation, an integrated storage part-application part hair dyeing tool is proposed in which a hair cosmetic material is supplied to an application part from the storage part of the hair cosmetic material through a connection part (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A hair dyeing or bleaching treatment using such a storage part application part integrated hair dyeing tool, however, has a new problem in which discharging property of a hair cosmetic material is worsen.
Apart from this technique, in order to obtain clear treatment effects in the hair dyeing or bleaching, high decoloring power is necessary. To that end, a hair cosmetic material using a powdery oxidation assistant such as persulfate is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). When the powdery oxidation assistant is used for obtaining the clear effects of the treatment, and at the same time the integrated hair dyeing tool is used for simplifying the applying operation, however, a new problem arises in which it is difficult to prepare a hair cosmetic material by mixing and dispersing the powdery oxidation assistant with and in other components in the storage part of the integrated hair dyeing tool. In addition, a new problem in which the discharging property of the hair cosmetic material is worsen also arises. When the viscosity of the hair cosmetic material is reduced to increase the fluidity thereof in order to solve these problems, the hair cosmetic material easily drips when it is applied to the hair. In addition, after it is applied, the hair cosmetic material easily adheres to parts other that the desired part of the hair or parts other than the hair.
Incidentally, the hair dyeing and bleaching is divided into whole dyeing in which all the hair is uniformly dyed, and partial dyeing, which is also called highlighting or lowlighting, in which a part of the hair is selected and the part is dyed. In the case of the whole dyeing, the dyeing operation is comparatively easy because it is not necessary to select a specific part. On the other hand, the operation of the partial dyeing is comparatively complicated. The part of the hair to be dyed is pulled out in layers from the head using a tapered tail part of a comb which is called a tail comb, and a dyeing agent is applied to the hair with a brush. It is difficult, however to perform such an operation that is performed in a hair salon, for a person by oneself.
A special tool for performing the partial dyeing by oneself, therefore, has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 3 proposes a nozzle for hair dyeing in which a pair of opening channels is disposed at a tip of a hollow cylindrical nozzle body in which a flowing route for letting a coloring agent flow is formed. A space between the pair of the opening channels is made to be able to insert the hair to be dyed. When the partial dyeing is performed, the hair bundle which is intended to be dyed is inserted into the opening channels of the nozzle attached to a discharging vessel. After that, the tip of the nozzle is positioned at a base part of the part, and the nozzle is moved from the base part of the hair to be dyed to the hair ends while the discharging vessel is pressed. As the hair dyeing agent is discharged in the opening channels, thus the desired part of the hair can be dyed.
When the nozzle described in Patent Literature 3 is used, however, it is difficult to completely dye the base part of the hair to be dyed. This is because it is difficult to completely approach the opening channels to the base part of the hair in a given width of a base end of the nozzle (a connecting part to the vessel). In addition, when using the nozzle described in the same literature, it is necessary that the hair is inserted into the space between the pair of the opening channels in the state in which the hair is set up by taking the hair ends with fingers, and thus the hair most ends cannot be also dyed.